The Butterfly, Flower and Spider (Vocaloid Song Story)
by yumekix
Summary: A story-telling version of the song, "The Butterfly, Flower and Spider" staring Luka Megurine, KAITO and Gakupo Kamui. A love triangle between the daughter of a low nobleman, a baron and his knight. COVER CREDITS: /art/The-Butterfly-Flower-and-Spider-Fan-Art-557037701


The caws of seagulls filled the air as it was accompanied by the calming sounds of waves. Boats lined up by the jetty as they were docked to the harbour, traders and merchant ships filled the entire area as they unloaded their belongings and property onto the wooden platform that connected the calm, azure seas to the bustling town. Among the meagre boats was a luxurious liner adorned in the pure shade of white and occasional lines of silver which ornamented the vehicle in elegance in glamour. It was only slightly larger than the other boats docked at the harbour but stood to be noticed by all. It was not a merchant's ship, but the vessel of a member of royal society, after all.

A man emerged from the glamorous ship which swayed along with the waves of the sea. He had dark blue hair and wore a captain's hat as he descended from his vessel onto the wooden platform. He had handsome features and a beautiful build to boot, which obviously captured the attention of the ladies who were passing by the jetty and held parasols in their hands. It was not a daily affair that they would be graced by the presence of such a beautiful man. Behind him came another with long purple hair tied neatly and hung over his back. He seemed to be less senior than his captain but bore an aristocratic aura nonetheless as he accompanied his leader.

"Is that Lord Kaito, the visiting baron?" One of the ladies blushed as she gossiped among her friends, hiding the redness of her face under the shadows casted by the lace parasol in her hand. She touched her right hand which was covered with a white glove to her pale pink lips and spoke once more, "I hear he is looking for a wife."

Meanwhile, a young girl with full pink hair and porcelain skin sits by a small window as faint light falls beside her. In her hands she holds an embroidery kit as she rests in the shop of a tailor. Her fragile and slender hands rest as she pauses her work for a brief moment and looks out the window once more, heaving a soft sigh as she muses. Suddenly, a burst of voices startle her as she looks towards the entrance of the shop. "Luka! Luka! He has returned!" A voice echoes throughout the structure of the shop and surprises the girl. At first she is unable to believe the words that enters her ears but she is soon filled with a sense of euphoria. _He is finally home..._ A tear cascades down her cheeks as she closes her eyes.

"How is it, Gakupo?" The blue haired nobleman asks his assistant while crossing his arms behind his back. The purple haired man takes a deep breath of the salty air and soon exhales. "It hasn't changed much, my lord," he answers briefly. _I want to see her_ , the thoughts run through his mind like a swift thunderbolt.

"I suppose so, it's been around six years since you've left this town to find work, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose I feel a wave of nostalgia the more I look around." He clenches his fist softly.

As evening breaks, the castle in the heart of the town is lively and illuminated with countless lights as many carriages fill the roads leading up to the extravagant palace. A ball is being thrown in accordance to the arrival of the esteemed baron, Lord Kaito who graces the citizens of the city with his presence. Many beautiful girls from noble families pour into the castle like a swarm of bees, decked out in multiple coloured gowns as they dressed to impressed the esteemed lord who has come to search for a wife. Lord Kaito kindly dances with the maidens who come up to him as his assistant stands near the walls at the side of the castle. He also wears formal clothing that fits him perfectly however rejects the females who request dances with him. He tugs at his collar lightly as they suffocate him and he leans against the wall. He muses for awhile as classical music plays in the background.

A faint touch taps him on the shoulder as he recognises it to be a woman's hand. He opens his closed eyes to gently reject her before he lays his eyes on the woman. Slightly shorter than him and wearing a light pink gown with a corset, her pale skin slightly contrasting with the hues of the dress as her strong pink hair cascading down her shoulders, he recognised her immediately. His purple eyes widened slightly as they grew mildly warm, about to be filled with tears. He held them back as his hands made their way to her exposed shoulders before his right hand rubbed her cheek. A warm sensation tingled his thumb as a tear streamed down her eye. _It has been so long._

"Lu-Luka..." His voice quivered as the sight of his old love registered into his brain. His heartbeat palpitated in his eardrums as it blocked out the classical music playing behind him. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly as her hand reached to her face to hold his. He immediately pulled her into an embrace, her tears staining his shoulder blades as he held her close, his arms wrapping around her back and waist. Her hands moved to his back as they caressed his long purple hair. When he left, it was not that long. "Luka... Luka!" He continuously called her name, seeming to doubt her presence in his arms. It had been so long since he last held her or even saw her. For the sake of work, he left the harbour for six years. Six whole years of separation from his dear lover who he had missed intensely and miserably. She pulled away from him as her eyes glanced deeply into his. He wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled gently at her. He lightly tugged her to the dance floor of the ballroom and took both of her hands into his. Together, they danced as the eyes of the members of noble society focused on them although there were other couples on the dance floor.

They looked into each other's eyes as they moved with elegant gestures as they held their bodies close to each other. They even caught the eye of the main attraction of the ball, the baron himself. "Hmm," he thought to himself as he danced with another girl while he constantly glanced at the pink haired female.

After a session of dances, he led her out to the large balcony which was undisturbed because of the lack of lights. Nonetheless, they opened the tall glass doors and stepped out to the vast balcony together where silver ribbons of moonlight shone on the ground of the silent courtyard before them. He wrapped his arms around the back of her waist as he pulled her close; he never wanted to leave her again after suffering six years of lonely agony on the seas. "I never want to be apart from you ever again..." He whispers into her ear as he hugs her close, maintaining intimate proximity. "I wish for that as well, Gakupo..." Her soft voice echoes in his ears. Ah, what a happy man he is at this moment. If he could, he just wanted to be with her forever. "I love you..." He kissed her neck under the moonlit night. From behind the glass doors lurked a figure who was the focus of the night, who was the object of everyone's attention, who was the one every girl dreamed to marry, who was about to find his wife.


End file.
